Ouran Role Playing!
by HitachiincestObsession35
Summary: Well.. Rockergirl0709 and I got bored, and decided to roleplay! Aha ya ya its in script form.. SHH


_**Hey guys! Before I keep typing, yes I know its in script form, but I don't really care XD It was an odd role-play that my friend and I did so! NYA! Oh and the friend is Rockergirl0709! This might go up on her page too so check it out. Okay well, we got bored last night and decided to role-play. This is the conclusion! **_

_**Um we don't own Ouran either so! XD PLEASE READ ON!**_

Me- Rocker…. your to quite! Are you dead?

Rocker- SORRY! I was doing something..

Me- GETTING RAPED BY KAORU AND YOU DIDNT INVITE ME!

Rocker- ... *looks away* Maybe...

Me- YOU DIDNT INVITE ME! *gets raped by both twins*

Rocker- Hey! Wait for me! Kaoru!

Kaoru- *pulls Rachael in and all four of us get raped*

Renge- I want love...

Rocker- NO LOVE FOR YOU RENGE!

Tamaki- *comes in* hello?

Rocker: Tama- *blushes and quickly looks away* Oh...um...hello

Tamaki-*sees the raping* MY EYES! *runs to Kyouya* MOMMY!

Kyouya: I'm not your mommy! Get away from me!

Tamaki- but mommy... I thought you loved daddy! I LET YOU RAPE ME!

The twins- *stop the raping* this is interesting...

Kyouya: I DIDN'T RAPE YOU IN THE LEAST!

Tamaki- *shows him smexy Tamaki and Kyouya pics* THEN WHAT ARE THESE!

Me: ... *whispers to Rachael* Tamaki's weird...

Rocker: Yeah, no kidding

Kyouya: ...I've never seen those before in my life!

Me: YES YOU HAVE! I TOOK THOSE!

Kyouya: QUIET YOU!

Me- NO! YOU LOVE TAMA-CHAN! *hugs Tamaki*

Kyouya: I could never love that idiot!

Rocker: You're so mean Kyouya! *hugs Tamaki as well*

Tamaki- *gets teary*

Me- I love you Tamaki!

Rocker: I love you too! Don't cry!

Tamaki- *gets a little happy* mommy hates me...

Rocker: No, Mommy doesn't hate you. Mommy just hates to admit he loves you!

Kyouya: Tha- THAT IS NOT TRUE!

Me- THEN SAY IT MOMMY! DONT MAKE DADDY CRY!

Kyouya: ...Say what?

Rocker: That you love Daddy!

Kyouya: NO!

Tamaki- *starts crying*

Me- POOR DADDY!

Rocker: KYOUYA! YOU BAKA! *takes out flamethrower*

Kyouya: O.O What the?

Rocker: RAWR! *chases him with flamethrower*

Me- *Takes out nail gun* MEOW! *chases too while shooting nails* GET HIM!*stops* this should so be a scene in the dares show

Kyouya: *overhears you* WHAT? Another one?

Me- YES ANOTHERONE!

Kyouya: No! Then I must KILL this demon! *turns to me with an evil glint in his eyes*

Rocker: O.O *gulps*

Me-*stands in front of Nii-San* NO! MY NII-SAN! *bites Kyouya*

Hikaru- Should we help?

Kaoru: ...Nah, this'll be interesting

Kyouya: OW! Quit that!

Rocker: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!

Me- *bites harder* MORI GET HIM!

Mori: Hm *locks Kyouya in his arms*

Kyouya: Let go of me!

Hikaru- KILL HIM! KYOUYA RAPED KAORU BECAUSE OF A DUMB DARE! *ties to kill kyouya*

Kaoru: ... *shakes at the memory* I totally forgot about that till you said something Hikaru T.T

Rocker: ME TOO! KILL KYOUYA!

Me- *bites Kyouya's neck and it starts bleeding*

Hikaru- *hugs Kaoru tightly* shh its Kaoru

Kyouya: *screams in pain*

Kaoru: *sobs in his brother's chest*

Hikaru- *kisses Kaoru's forehead* shh. Its okay. He wont ever touch you again.

Me-*rips a piece of flesh off, then talks over to Nii-san* There

Rocker: Ew, gross

Me- *washing mouth out with bleach* yep

Kyouya: *screaming in pain*

Hikaru- *laughing at Kyouya's pain* NEVER TOUCH MY BROTHER AGAIN!

Kaoru: You tell him Hikaru!

Me- *keeps tasting kyouya* eww... Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan! Make the taste go away!

Kaoru: *smirks* Want us to kiss it and make it better?

Hikaru- *starts walking towards me*

Me- Yes please!

Kaoru: Well then! *presses his lips to yours*

Hikaru- *kisses me too*

Me-*tries not to pass out*

Tamaki- is Kyouya dieing?

Kaoru: *shrugs* If he is, who cares?

Hikaru- Ya. He raped my darling lover! *kisses Kaoru deeply*

Kaoru: Mmmmm... *blushes* Hikaru...

Rocker: SQUEEEEEEEEEE! *faints*

Me- MOEEEE! *faints*

Hikaru- *smirks* wanna give them a show?

Kaoru: *smiles* Sure, why not?

Me- *wakes up* SMEXY TWINCEST!

Hikaru- *kisses Karou deeply*

Kaoru: Mmmmmm... *opens mouth to accept Hikaru's tongue*

Me: *wakes up* YAY TWINCEST!

Hikaru- *they do smexy hot twincest*

Rocker: *takes pictures*

Me- *video tapes it* mm smexyssssss

Hikaru- You still have the key to the elephant?

Kaoru: *shows him key*

Me- I want that key...

Hikaru- *gives me and Rocker one* there

Rocker: Yay!

Hikaru- So! Who wants to have cookies on Kaoru's chest!

Me- I DO!

Kaoru: What?

Rocker: Oooh! Me too!

Hikaru- I wanna like cookie crumbs off your sweet chest darling

Kaoru: *blushes* B-B-But...now?

Hikaru- *pulls Kaoru into a loving hug* Please? I love to hear you moan

Kaoru: ... *blushes slightly and sighs* Fine

Me- YAY!

Rocker: *gets popcorn out*

Hikaru- *eating cookies off kaoru's chest*

Rocker: *fainted*

Kaoru: *moaning*

Me-*passes out* Nugsasfagfsad

Kaoru: Hikaru...I-I think they're passed out...

Hikaru- *kisses Karou* wanna wake them?

Kaoru: N-No, let them be

Hikaru- okay. Wanna throw rocks at kyouya?

Kaoru: *smirks* Definitely

Hikaru- *chucks rocks at kyouya*

Kyouya: OW! Quit that!

Hikaru- NO DIE!

Kaoru: Yeah! Die! *throws rocks like a maniac*

Me- *wakes up* I hear kyouya screaming in pain

Rocker: ...I do too

Kyouya: DON'T MAKE ME CALL THE POLICE!

Me- *bites kyouya again*

Kyouya: OW!

Rocker: Ya know, you could've prevented all this if you just confessed your love to Tamaki

Tamaki- *in emo cornor*

Me- Exactly! *makes kyouya bleed*

Kyouya: Ow! Okay okay! I'll admit my love to him! Just stop!

Me- *thinks... then bites him really hard, and jumps on Hikaru's back*

Kyouya: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Me- Say it

Kyouya: Okay! *takes in deep breath* Tamaki...I...l-l-l-love...you...

Tamaki- *gets happy* REALLY! *makes out with kyouya*

Kyouya: O.O *closes eyes and gives into kiss*

Me- *whines* nyaa im sleepy

Rocker: *yawns* Me too

Me- *lays down on a bed*

Rocker: *lays down on bed as well*

Hikaru- *lays down too*

Me- NYAA! *cuddles with Hikaru*

Kaoru: *lays down too*

Rocker: Yay! *cuddles with him*

Me- well... I'm going to go to sleep! I LOVE YOU HOST CLUB

Host Club except for Kyouya: We love you too!

Me- Kyouya no love me?

Kyouya: No, you're mean to me -_-

Me- YOU MADE TONO CRY!

Kyouya: THAT'S STILL NO REASON FOR YOU TO BE MEAN TO ME!

Me- YOU RAPED KAORU!

Kaoru: Yeah!

Kyouya: Hehe, that was for my enjoyment

Hikaru- EXACTLY!

Rocker: *gasps and throws a shoe at Kyouya's head*

Kyouya: Ow!

Rocker: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A RAPIST!

Me- *gets out squeaky hammer 5000000* Don't make me use it! it was a present from lesha too!

Kyouya: ...Hehe, I uh...love you Michelle!

Me- Good! *falls asleep*

_**Aha.. This was fun! This is going to be in chapters too so! Me and Rocker just have to work on them. Working on the second one as we speak… type… And again, yes yes I know its against the rules, but I don't care! IT'S A GOOD STORY! Tell next time!**_


End file.
